Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to housings for rodent bait and traps in general, and more particularly to bait stations which make poisoned bait or traps available to rodents while restricting access thereto by nontargeted animals and children.
Rodent bait stations, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,327 and 6,397,517, provide a convenient receptacle for poisoned rodent bait or traps while at the same time mechanically restricting access to the bait by children and nontargeted animals. One known approach to limiting unauthorized access to the bait station interior is to provide a latch between the lid and base of the bait station which is openable by some type of mechanical key, for example a metal shaft having multiple projecting prongs. The latch serves to keep the lid firmly connected to the base, and the requirement for a key imposes an obstacle to access by children or other unauthorized persons.
In some situations it may be desirable to have a bait station which does not require a separate key but which is nevertheless not readily opened by a small child.
The rodent bait station of this invention has a molded plastic base with a cylindrical side wall which surrounds the base interior. Portions of the base side wall define three rodent access openings into the interior. Flanges project radially outwardly from the upper portions of the base side wall which are positioned to engage above mating flanges which extend inwardly from a plastic lid when the lid is positioned over the base. The lid is generally dome shaped with a circular peripheral skirt from which the lid flanges extend inwardly. The lid flanges are spaced circumferentially around the lid skirt, and the base flanges are spaced circumferentially around the base side wall such that in a first angular orientation the lid flanges underlie the base flanges and restrict the vertical separation of the lid from the base, while in a second angular orientation the lid flanges are spaced circumferentially from the base flanges to permit the vertical separation of the lid from the base. An L-shaped slot on the base side wall defines a deflectable locking tab with an outwardly projecting tooth. The tooth has a cam surface positioned to engage one of the lid flanges when the lid is moved between the second angular orientation to the first angular orientation. This rotation causes the lid flange to pass over the tooth and depress the locking tab. Once past the tooth, the locking tab resiliently returns to its original position blocking counter rotation of the lid until such time as the locking tab is depressed. The cover has multiple finger recesses which provide convenient gripping for an adult hand, but which can be difficult to grip for the very small fingers of a small child. The bait station exterior is symmetrical about several axes, permitting it to be disposed in a variety of positions while still providing two or more readily accessible entranceways to rodents. Moreover, the three passageways from the three entrances provide for simultaneous feeding of three rodents at the internal feeding chamber.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rodent bait station which has a removable lid which may be latched in a fashion to restrict child access without requiring a key.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rodent bait station which is symmetrical to allow effective rodent entry regardless of its orientation with respect to room walls.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.